Kuzaga
Kuzaga (known as Kuzzy, Kuz, Kuza, Ku1, etc) is an active and regular member of 1919 and it's activities. Kuza has been a member of Gaia since March of 2004, and has generally been active for at least 5 months every year afterward. Funny and nice, He is an easily approachable person. Pretty much inspired the creation of this Wiki. >_____>; Known for stupid strong and scarred characters, Kuz usually fills the obligatory of HARDENED, TOUGH OLD GUY in RPs. This is most evident in the nigh immortal Legend, Kuzaga the 1st. TL; DR: I'M AWESOME. KTHX. :I Current Character Roster Captain Kuzaga -Not to be confused with the Other Captains (Cannoli, Tortellini, etc) Kuzaga the 1st Jude's Robot Johnny 2004 Kuzaga joined Gaia in March of 2004. He's kept his original username since his joining, which was a name generated by Final Fantasy XI, which he played for a grand total of 3 days. He was pissed Leon was taken, but quickly got over it. A Chatterbox lurker since day 1, He would browse and post occasionally, following the actions of then-kindasortacool Dark Knight David. When not posting, he would browse shops, and try to designate a look for himself. (Bear in mind, 2k4 Gaia had very little compared to what it has now). Eventually, Kuzaga would take his first of many unannounced breaks from Gaia one that lasted a little under a year. 2005 When he returned, Kuzaga was pleased to see Gaia had much more content, and once again found himself immersed. He started to Roleplay in the Barton town forums. Not much else is known, except this is the year in which he was scammed out of his DJ headphones, something that bothers him a little to this day.(Asshole. D:<) 2006 Kuzaga more or less stayed the same as last year, hanging out in a Chatterbox thread called Landen McKats Bar & Grill, and met a lot of cool people. Unfortunately, most of them vanished and long since quit. 2007 This was the year of the Zurg event. Unlike most other 1919ers, Kuza wasn't around for it. It might've been a Gaia break. However, this -was- the year the Kuzaga would stumble upon 1919. At the time, he was a fan (and mutual friend) of Tiago Costa, former movie star of Gaia Online. L.I.F.E, aka Angie, had told him 1919 was a spot he liked to hang out at. Kuzaga went in one day, and quickly made friends with such faces as 'raine, The Twisted Truth, and JonnehXYZ. Soon enough, he was accepted by the group, and began participate in RPs and the like. 2008 Same stuff, different year. RPing here, Gaia break there, this that and the other. Nothing really exciting. (I think .__.) 2009 Today, Kuzaga is still an active participant in 1919 Rps and plots. Should be fun to actually have a year I remember and record periodically. :D BEHIND THE SCREEN Kuzaga is a 16 year old Track athlete from New Jersey. Real name John _____ , he is an avid partyboy and drinks. A lot. <_<; A nice guy at heart, he's known for his lulzing and being lulzd at. Sorta.